In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance. Imaging quality and size are two of the most important characteristics for an imaging lens.
Each of U.S. Pat. No. 8,760,775 and U.S. patent application publication no. 20140078600 discloses a conventional imaging lens that includes five lens elements. However, a system length of such a conventional imaging lens is unable to be effectively reduced to a certain length that meets a thinner product design of mobile phone requirements.
Therefore, technical difficulties of a miniaturized imaging lens are higher than those of traditional imaging lenses. Producing an imaging lens that meets requirements of consumer electronic products with satisfactory optical performance is always a goal in the industry.